Trust Me
by Hikaura Akiko
Summary: Hermione and Ron have a talk while playing chess.


Trust me 

Hermione and Harry were spending their summer vacation at the Burrow with the Weasleys.

There were a few days they were there and Hermione had made a habit of waking up before everyone  
and going to the kitchen to do her homework. And that day was not different.

Hermione stood up quietly and changed her clothes. She went down the stairs as quietly as  
she could and sat at the kitchen table, starting her work.

A few minutes passed and she heard steps at the stairs. She looked up expecting to see Mrs. Weasley at the  
bottom of the stairs. Ron appeared instead and seeing her, hesaid, "_Please_ tell me you didn't spent all night  
doing homework."

She blushed and said "Good morning to you too, Ron."

He sat down in front of her and said "Oh… Sorry."

She continued, copying something from the book "And it wouldn't hurt you, you know,  
since you woke up early, to start on your homework too."

"No… I'll leave that to later."

"You _will_ have to do it anyway."

"Yes, but I prefer not today. And since we are both up, don't you wanna stop that and do  
something together?"

She looked up and asked, closing her book and letting go of her quill "Like what?"

He thought for a while and said "How about Quidditch?"

"I'm afraid of heights, Ron."

He looked surprised "Really? I didn't know that."

"It's not like I told you…"

"And why didn't you?"

"The situation never came up."

"Right. How about when we had to fly all the way to London on those things that we  
couldn't even see?"

She said, looking like she was explaining something to someone very stupid "Like I said, Ron.  
The situation never came up. We didn't have any choice back then."

"But you must have been scared to death!"

She looked at him surprised; her voice failed when she said "Weren't we all? For some  
reason or another?" He startled. She took a deep breath and asked "How about chess?"  
He accepted the offer.

They went to the living room and started to play. Ron suddenly asked, "How do you think  
Harry is? I mean… About Sirius?"

She stared at him a little surprised when she answered, "_I_ should ask _you_! _You_ are the one he  
tells everything."

Ron startled and said a little angry "That's not true! He tells you too!"

She breathed deeply and said calmly "I'm not complaining, Ron. But it _is_ true and you  
know it. There is some stuff you don't tell me because I'm a girl. And stuff I don't  
tell you because you are boys. That's completely normal."

"You _don't?_…" She was surprised to see that he was hurt. He continued, "We are _friends_,  
Hermione! We are supposed to tell each other _everything!_"

She smiled and asked "And I'm supposed to believe that you and Harry tell _me_  
everything?"

"_Yes_!"

"Oh, Ron, please! I'm not stupid! I know that there's stuff that you don't tell me, but I don't care!"

He almost shouted his answer "Well, _I_ do! You shouldn't be afraid to tell me stuff!"

"Ron, listen. It's not that I don't wanna _tell_, is that you don't wanna _know_!"

"Well, try me!" He leaned back on his chair and crossed his arms, waiting. Hermione was  
quiet.

Ron's queen took advantage of the silence and said, "Could you two come back to the  
game here?"

Ron said angry, "Shut up or I'll drop the king!"

The king said, scared, "Hey! Leave me out of this!"

Hermione said hesitantly "We should get…"

Ron interrupted her "No. Now I wanna know what it is that _you_ think _I_ don't want to  
know."

She said a little nervous "I didn't have anything in mind, Ron. I was just saying that it is  
normal. Besides, this kind of stuff we don't tell each other is never important."

"Don't try to escape now, Hermione! You started it. Now you're going to tell me!"

She sighed, looking eagerly to the stairs and said "Fine! It's not that I'm not worried with Harry,  
or with the Order, nor the war that's coming. But… Well, Viktor was the closest thing I had to  
a boyfriend!" Ron went red, and was starting to talk, but she interrupted him "And absolutely  
nothing happened between us! I mean, I'm 16 years old and I've never even gone out on  
a real date! Lavender and Parvati already have gone on many dates, just like any other girl, even  
_Ginny_ had a boyfriend! And I'm here, with nothing. And so I keep thinking… Will I be alone  
forever?" She looked at him and said a little scared "I don't wanna be alone! I don't wanna be an  
old lady who lives with ten cats and lives her life for them!"

Ron looked at her confused for a while, and then he said laughing, "That's _it?_ _That's_ what  
you're afraid of?"

She said angry and embarrassed "It's _not_ funny Ron! Although it doesn't involve deathly  
dangers, still, it's something that worries me! I said you wouldn't want to know!  
But nooo! Now, besides still having this problem to handle, I'll have to handle _you_  
making fun of me! And it won't take long before Fred, George, Harry, and Idon't even  
know how many more, join you, right?"

She stood up angry and walked away; he jumped out of his chair holding her arm and said "Hey! Hey!  
Who said that I'd joke about it? And keep your voice down, you don't have to wake everybody just  
because you're scared of been an old lady with ten cats." She looked at him angrily, he said  
smiling "Don't worry. Why would you wanna be like Lavender and Parvati anyway? The only thing they  
can do is giggle and talk about boys! _You_ are a lot better than a girl that the only thing  
that she worries about is if her robes goes with her shoes and if her boyfriend is good looking."

Hermione stared at him surprised and went a little red, she asked "Really?..."

He also went red and let go of her arm, saying "Of course! At least I don't like that kind of girl…  
I know of many that love that, but I think it's a waist of time… I don't want a brainless  
girlfriend… I'll do that work just fine."

He looked at her laughing; she said a bit angry "Don't say that! You're not brainless! You're very  
bright, you just don't want to show it to everybody."

They went red again and turned around from each other, Ron said "Anyway… You're good looking,  
intelligent, funny… You deserve someone that will worship that… And not someone who would go out  
with a Lavender or a Parvati…"

She smiled, said a little ashamed, but tranquil "Thanks, Ron…"

He turned around to see her slowly, watching her, he asked getting closer "So… Nothing happened  
between you and Krum?…"

She turned around saying angrily "Of course not!"

She startled when she saw how close he was, they both stepped away again, he said "Good."

"Well, if it is to choose between staying with Viktor or becoming an old lady with cats, I choose  
him…"

Ron looked angrily at her and said "No! There will be other people in your life! Others that will  
like you even more than Krum!"

She sighed when she said "Sure… I don't see how. It was a miracle Viktor was interested in me!  
_You_ took four years to notice _I'm a girl_!"

He said, ashamed "That was just bad understanding! Of course I already new you're _a girl_!" He  
went red and said, "In fact, I'm sorry about that day… I was really rude."

She went red, but said smiling "No problem…"

"And, I'm not sure if there's gonna be another Yule Ball, but if there is, would you go with me?…"

She asked laughing, "Are you so scared of not getting a date that you're already reserving one?"

He answered seriously "No. I just really wanted to have gone with you to that ball… And I wanna  
be sure that I'll be able to go with you in case there's another one."

Hermione stared at him surprised and went red, she said "I-I… I… Alright… If there's another one…"

He approached smiling and said "Great! Thank you, Hermione! No Krum will win me this time!"

"I already told you that Viktor meant nothing to me! At least not in this way! He's nice, but is  
not my type."

He asked hopefully, getting even closer "And… Who is your type?…"

She went red, she could feel his breath on her cheek, she said, closing her eyes and lifting her  
head a bit "Ron…"

He put his hands on her waist and pulled her close, kissing her. She opened her eyes surprised,  
but soon closed them again and hugged him back.

They stopped kissing; Hermione rested her head on his shoulder, a bit red. She asked in a whisper  
"What happens now, Ron?…"

He took a while to answer, but when he did, he said in the same tone "We could try and be… be a  
couple… See how it goes… If you want, of course."

She smiled, letting go a bit, putting her entire feet on the floor again. She breathed deeply  
saying, "I do."

He smiled triumphantly. Soon they heard "I guess we'll have you here at summer vacations more  
often now, Hermione?" They startled and looked back, completely letting go of each other.  
Mr. Weasley was just coming in from the front door. His smirk was growing by the second. He continued,  
"You _will_ tell Harry, and Mr. And Mrs. Granger also, I suppose?…"

Hermione looked at Ron a bit frightened, he smiled and said "Delay mom a little, would you dad?…"

Mr.Weasley smiled, Hermione blushed and whispered "_Ron_!"

Mr.Weasley went to the stairs and said "Of course. You'll need time to talk… I'll do my best."

Ron looked at her and said, "Don't worry, Harry will understand and he'll be happy for us."

"Then _you_ tell him!"

"As you wish. But _you_ tell Ginny, and your parents. I _would_ say for you to tell mom too, but I  
think dad is at it now."

Hermione blushed, but agreed, he hugged her again and said, "Don't worry… You'll always have me…"

Hermione smiled and said, "That's good…"

This time it was Hermione's queen turn to say, "_Now_ would you come back to the game? We're  
getting a bit bored here."

They laughed sitting down each in their own chair, Hermione said while he moved his horse "Funny.  
I thought _we_ were supposed to have fun, not _you_."

FIN


End file.
